


'I Can't Handle Your Emptiness'

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin is left alone after his girlfriend's departure. Their last call of the night leaves him to make a sudden decision.*Based on the phone call from day 10*
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	'I Can't Handle Your Emptiness'

Jumin sat on the couch, his arm propped up on the back of it, his head resting against his open palm. It’d only been a little over thirty minutes since he walked her out the door, opened the car door for her, and watched her drive away from him. He briefly parted words with his friend, making plans to meet in the morning, and returned to his penthouse alone. Completely, disappointingly alone. Even with his dear cat curled up not too far from him, he felt the sudden loneliness seeping in. The lack of her voice, steps, and overall noisiness made Jumin’s heart pang. He couldn’t handle it. He felt as if there was a hole in his heart. One that only she could fill. 

He reached for his phone and went to find her name. Only after two rings did she answer. Her cheerful hello made Jumin’s heart quicken ever so much. “It’s me,” he said softly. “I hope you went inside safely.” 

“I’m walking in right this second,” she said. He could hear her smile through her voice and wished, more than anything, that the door she was about to walk through was his very own. 

He let out a soft sigh. “I can’t handle your emptiness. I feel like there’s a giant hole in the middle of the house. It feels like something’s wrong. I want you to come back. . . but next time.” Jumin shifted on the couch, his shoulders relaxing into a comfortable curve. “I’ve felt so many emotions I have never even felt before while being with you. Amongst that, missing you and loneliness are being too harsh. . .”

The woman on the other side of the call clutched onto the phone, his voice was clear as can be. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine him being beside her. 

“But,” he said. “I’m sure this will let us mature further as people. I realized I need to become more mature for you. I want to be better. I want to be someone you can rely on and trust without a shred of doubt or fear.” The stretch of the cat next to him caught Jumin’s eyes, making the corner of his lips rise. “It’s strange. Elizabeth the third is back but all I can think about is you. I can’t stop thinking about your voice, the volume of your steps, and your every little action. You have these tiny quirks I picked up on while you stayed with me. You never cease to amaze me. Even the little things you do are interesting.”

The woman on the other side kicked the door closed, an unknowing smile on her lips. “I’m so glad to have met you,” she said. 

Jumin’s fingers slid over his eyes, his hand resting on his brow bone. His grin only widened and he let out a small, quiet sigh. “That sounds so lovely, but I’m sad it’s in past tense. I know what you mean but my heart just almost sank. I hope your feelings towards me are always in the present tense. Haha. .” Jumin only sank his face down into the crook of his arm, almost feeling a touch of embarrassment. “I’ve become such a cringe worthy man.” 

He heard her let out a soft laugh. The sound only made the tightness in his chest grow. 

“You know. .” he began again, feeling the heat rise in his hidden face. “There’s something I really want to say to you right now. To be honest, this is what I wanted to say the most. . .from the moment you took my heart. . .” Jumin’s voice trailed off as he sat up, his heart pounding. He felt the tiniest bit of shyness, though he didn’t quite understand it. 

His sudden quietness caused her to speak up. “What is it?” she asked, a slight waver in her voice, anticipating what she knew was coming.

“I love you,” he said. After a second he said it again, and then once more. “No matter how many times I say it, it’s not enough.” Jumin’s voice filled with a touch of laughter and happiness. “Is this what people feel when they find an oasis in the middle of the desert. . .? They say desert explorers gradually get used to the thirst, but when they discover an oasis and their dry lips and tongue hit the water, they feel more thirst than they’ve ever felt and gulp down the water. That’s exactly how I feel towards you. I want to drink up your entire oasis and have all of you inside of me.”

She let out another short laugh before saying, in the sweetest voice she could, “I am your private oasis, Jumin.”

He returned her laugh sheepishly. “So cute,” he muttered. “Unbelievable cute. I want to run over and hug you. . but the party is tomorrow so I’ll have to be as patient as I can.” Jumin sank into the back of the couch, his eyes wandering to the still neatly folded-back bed she had made as if knowing she’d be returning to it. “I’m very proud of this party,” he said, his voice growing more serious. “We’ve worked together for it. I can’t wait to go.”

“I can’t either,” she said. 

“I know you must have a lot to do, so I won’t keep you much longer,” he said. “I hope you have sweet dreams tonight. I want to dream about you so I don’t feel the emptiness you’ve left behind, and tomorrow I will open my happy eyes and go see you. I hope you can relax tonight as tomorrow is an important day. I miss you and I love you. Goodnight, my love.” 

And with that, Jumin clicked the phone off and rested his hands on his burning face. He felt hot and wide awake. He was eager for the night to pass and morning to come, but at the same time he knew he needed to utilize this time wisely. He still had quite a lot to get done regarding his plans for revealing the truth to his father and the others. 

Throughout the entire night Jumin worked diligently and resisted the ever so tempting desire to call or text the young woman who hung in the back of his mind. His thoughts towards her often distracted him. He even thought, as crazy as it was, to quit his job. He shook his head clear, though, and pushed on, forcing himself to finish the business on Sarah and Glam. 

When dawn broke and Jumin jerked awake from his doze, he jumped up and got himself ready. He decided, on whim, to go ahead to do what he wanted that very day. He knew, either way, it was going to happen eventually and if he was going to give this shocking speech about the devious truth on the sisters, why not go ahead and let the match light the others? He knew after their last phone call that she was ‘it’. So why not go ahead and ask her to marry him?

Nothing was stopping him, Jumin decided. His excitement was unbearable. She had done the unthinkable in Jumin’s mind. She swayed him and took his heart effortlessly. Sitting there, realizing how big of a print she left in his life, was the confirmation he needed. He  _ needed _ her voice, her echoing footsteps, her little habits, her loud presence. . . He needed her in his life. He wanted to return to her each and every day after work. He wanted to sleep next to her and climb into the bed  _ she _ made. He wanted to fill her closet and eat meals with her. She made life interesting.

He couldn’t wait for the party to begin.

Love, Jumin decided, was exciting.


End file.
